On ne guérit pas le mal par le mal
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Alors que Lord Voldemort est au sommet de sa puissance, Ginny va retourner à l'époque où Voldemort était encore élève à Hogwarts. Elle va y suivre sa 6eme année comme prévu mais 50 ans en arrière ! Elle tentera de se rapprocher de Tom, pour faire changer le cours du temps...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO ! Je m'embarque encore dans une nouvelle histoire.. En fait j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a déjà au moins 5 ans... Et je me suis dit que je pourrai la continuer ! Bon du coup ce début est un peu moyen, il faut dire que j'étais si jeune à l'époque U_U' (et oui je suis vieille maintenant^^) Donc voilà voilà, pardonnez moi d'avance si ça vous parait bof bof et si il y a des fautes (j'ai eu la flemme de corriger).

.

.

* * *

.

PROLOGUE :

.

C'était dans une bien moins sombre époque que je suis née, le grand mage noir Voldemort, qui se donne le titre de Lord, ne faisait pas encore autant régner la terreur partout dans le monde, comme il le fait depuis environ un an. Un an, une année d'horreur. Accompagné, ou plutôt servis, par ses fervents Mangemorts, qui ne lui obéissent que par crainte d'être eux-même tués, il n'eut aucun mal à s'emparer du pouvoir. Les familles se détruisent peu à peu, les rires se font lugubres et menteurs, où que l'on se trouve, qui que l'on soit, on a connu un proche disparu. On vit dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe, on espère... Les complots, les cauchemars qui se préparaient dans l'ombre depuis bien trop longtemps avaient enfin fini par éclater et chacun de nous le payer de sa chair, de sa vie. Tout était une question de temps.  
On peut dire que les mangemorts ne s'ennuyaient pas, les assassinats étaient devenus à la mode si je pu dire. Comme s'ils ôtaient la vie par plaisir, qu'ils se délectaient de la souffrance et de l'horreur qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de leurs victimes. Des moldus souvent... Des sang-de-bourbe tout autant... Des aurors autant qu'ils le pouvaient... En réalité était-ce important ? Ils fallaient qu'ils se fassent craindre, montrer qu'ils dominaient, lorsqu'ils laissaient un corps en bord de route, ils laissaient une seconde signature au coté de la marque.  
Le but de Voldemort était de devenir en quelque sorte le maitre du monde, asservis par un peuple ignare et dominé. Pourquoi ne pas tout contrôler et instruire un état de souffrance où il serait craint et donc vénèré et respecté de tous ? C'est ce qui se met en place progressivement, le ministère de la magie étant infiltré, est totalement sous le contrôle de l'ennemi.

J'ai l'incroyable chance d'être toujours en vie, j'ai vu des personnes agonisantes sous l'effet de mauvais maléfices e j'ai frôlé la mort maintes fois. Cependant abrégeons enfin ce triste texte qui vomis de troubles et glaucques événements perturbant notre vie de tous les jours.  
Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai 16 ans depuis quelques semaines, soit depuis le deux août. lors de la rentrée scolaire à Hogwarts, école de sorcellerie pour les sorciers et sorcières, je rentrerai en 6eme années.  
Je suis fille unique, dans le sens ou je n'ai pas de soeur, mais plutôt 6 frères a supporter, mais je sais m'imposer et je n'ai jamais eu de gros problèmes, ni avec ma famille, ni avec personnes d'autres d'ailleurs ! je suis une bonne élève et j'ai beaucoup d'amis, tout comme j'ai quelques ennemis, mais ce ne sont que des histoires d'adolescents, pour le moment...  
À Hogwarts, le cursus scolaire s'étend sur 7 années ( de 11 à 17 ans ) , c'est à dire jusqu'à la majorité qui est à 17 ans. L'école est ensuite séparé en 4 maisons que voici:

- Serpentard, pour les plus ambitieux et les plus malins !  
- Serdaigle, pour les plus sages et réfléchis !  
- Griffondor, pour les plus braves et courageux !  
- Poufsouffle, pour les plus loyaux et et les plus généreux !

Moi je suis à Griffondor et je trouve que cette maison me correspond assez, bien que je sois intelligente, loyale et que j'ai beaucoup d'ambition ! mais il semblerait que ce soit ma bravoure qui l'ai emporté lors de la cérémonie de répartition, i ans !

.

.

* * *

.

À SUIVRE...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La lumière du temps

.

Un cri, un éclair de lumière verte qui jaillit. NOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! Les ténèbres m'emportent et je me sens sombrer comme le Titanic lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'iceberg. Alors que j'étais convaincue de mourir, je vis, au loin, une lumière grandir et se rapprocher de moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Puis une main me tira du gouffre, je commençais à reprendre mes esprits !  
- Ah ! Enfin, elle ouvre les yeux ! Allez Ginny, réveilles-toi.  
- Que...Que se passe-t-il Maman ? Lui demandais-je, complètement déboussolée.  
- Tu as fais un cauchemar, voilà 15 minutes que nous t'entendons crier sans relâche ! On s'est inquiètés, comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien maintenant ! j'ai rêvé que nous étions poursuivi par des partisans de Voldemort.  
- Ah...Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ma chérie ! Tout va bien, mais prépare toi vite, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes le HogwartsExpess !

Je sautais de suite de mon lit et me vêti au plus vite des habits que j'avais soigneusement préparé la veille. j'engloutie mes pancakes au sirop d'érable tout en vérifiant pour la dixième fois au moins que je n'avais rien oublié, tandis que mon père rouspétait :  
- Ecoutes ma chérie, je veux bien croire que tu sois stressée, mais c'est pareil chaque année! Si jamais il te manque quelque chose, nous te l'enverront par chouette postale. Alors donnes-moi ta valise que je puisse la ranger dans la voiture! Dit-il d'une traite, comme un récital.  
- Oh...Chouette postale...Mince où est Neige? Je l'ai oublié dans ma chambre !  
- Je l'ai déjà mise dans la voiture, on n'attendait que la demoiselle et ses bagages pour y aller! M'interrompît ma mère, un sourire aux lèvres  
- Merci ! M'exclamais-je en lui sautant au cou et en la couvrant de baisers pour la remercier.  
Neige est ma chouette, je l'ai reçu à Noël, i ans. C'était un jour où il avait beaucoup neigé, d'où son appellation !

Je monta dans la Ford Anglia volante de mon père, qui la fit décoller à peine avais-je bouclé ma ceinture. C'est à cet instant que je ressentie un grand vide, j'étais seule, totalement seule. Mon frère était partie avec l'amour de ma vie et Hermione afin de retrouver Voldemort et de le tuer, d'après ce que j'avais cru comprendre... Et ca m'angoissait pas mal. Les jumeaux continuaient leurs affaires qui avait toujours franc succès ! Et moi, j'allais entamer ma 6eme année...  
On vola jusqu'à la gare. je descendis en hâte, impatiente de retrouver mes meilleurs amis : luna, Maria et Abel. Ces deux derniers étaient faux jumeaux. Luna m'avait terriblement manqué, et c'était la seule suffisamment au courant des précédents événements avec qui je pourrai me confier qu'il me resterait à Hogwats ! Évidement, il y avait Neville, mais 1 an nous éloignait tout de même.  
- Mais quelle est donc cette magnifique petite rousse qui s'avancer vers nous ? Hello My Lady !  
Petite et rousse ? Ça ne pouvait être que moi, effectivement je ne suis pas bien grande, mais je garde tout de même une taille dite normale ! j'ai une jolie chevelure rousse qui encadre mon visage. Je suis plutôt mignonne et je reçois souvent des compliments, mais de caractère plutôt modeste, je ne m'en vante pas, ni ne m'exhibe à tous en me prenant pour la plus belle. ce rôle-là, je le laisse aux plus prétentieuses, comme Pansy, une élève de Serpentard . j'ai très peu de taches de rousseurs et ma peau est assez claire, comme la plupart des rousses, qui ont généralement le teint assez blafard. j'ai de très beaux yeux vert dont je n'en suis pas peu fière! j'ai également une jolie fossette à ma joue gauche, lorsque j'esquisse un sourire !  
Je m'avança vers Abel et le salua à mon tour :  
- Hello Beau brun ! Quel bon vent t'amène ici ?  
Il me fit un petit sourire, puis me fit la bise sans attendre.  
- Où sont luna et ta sœur ? Lui demandais-je.  
Mais avant qu'il est eut le temps de me répondre, luna et Maria qui étaient en train de léviter au dessus de nos têtes dans le but de me faire une blague, pouffèrent de rire et annulèrent leurs sorts pour nous rejoindre. Or, Maria atterrit negligeament sur mon dos, et sentant mes genoux fléchirent sous le poid, je m'écroula au sol !  
Luna continua à rire de plus belle avec une indiscrétion totale qui m'était si familière, tout en retombant gracieusement à côté de moi.  
- Pffff ! Quelle délicatesse Maria ! Dit-elle en se moquant.  
Elle m'aida à me relever tandis que Maria, vexé de son atterrissage, marmonnait des paroles d'excuses.  
On se salua rapidement, puis ayant dit en revoir à nos parents respectifs, on se dépêcha de rentrer dans le train afin de trouver à compartiment libre où nous pourrions être tranquilles pour parler.  
- Vous avez entendu parler de l'assasssinat de Philippe Stwedy ? Me demanda Luna.  
- Philippe tu veux dire le propriétaire du PumpkinBar ? Me devança Abel.  
- Oui, il paraît qu'il a été retrouvé mort chez lui, c'est encore les ma,gemorts qui ont frappés. il y avait semblerait-il la marque des mangemorts qui flottait au-dessus de sa maison !  
- Oh c'est affreux ! m'exclamais-je, il était super gentil et nous offrez toujours des bierraubeurres ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, je crois avoir entendu les parents en parler...  
- Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter cela... murmura Abel.  
On échangea un regard, on se comprenait, il fallait à tout pris arrêter tous ces massacres, l'heure était grave et on le savait.

Le train s'ébranla et commença sa course en direction d'Hogwarts. Les paysages déffilaient sous mes yeux à travers la vitre. Je ne suivait même plus la conversation. Je songeais à tout, au cours que j'aurai cette année, à ma vie... La fatigue me gagnait peu à peu et lorsque je cru que j'allais m'endormir, je sentis le Hogwarts Express s'arrêter net. La puissance du freinage nous fit valser des banquettes et on se retrouva vite gisant au sol.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Abel.  
Luna me regardait, silencieuse, encore sous le choc.  
- Comment vas-tu ? lui demandais-je, souciante.  
Elle secoua sa tête comme pour chasser de mauvais esprit, puis me regarda à nouveau, l'air grave:  
- Ça va... dit-elle, en reprenant conscience de se qui se passait.  
On entendit alors un hurlement et un éclair traversa la vitre du compartiment voisin, pour la briser.  
Maria ouvrit précipitamment la porte du notre et on sortit dans le couloir. Au fond de l'allée, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire à capuchon et portant un sombre masque de démon, nous observait.  
- UN MANGEMORT ! eut à peine le temps de crier Luna que déjà celui-ci nous fonçait dessus en un nuage de fumée grise. Ce brouillard nous obscurcissait la vue et semblait s'étendre progressivement sur tous les wagons du train. J'entendis d'autres enfants ouvrir leurs compartiments et crier tandis que des sorts et maléfices fusaient en tous sens. Un éclair me frôla et vînt frapper la lampe derrière moi, qui explosa en une gerbe de débris de verre et d'étincelles. Cette pluie de lumière, telle des myriades d'étoiles, m'enveloppa. Je me sentis quitter le sol, comme emportée par un souffle divin. Là, un maléfice, lancé par je ne sais quel mangemort, me frappa de plein fouet. La seconde d'après je perdis connaissance et m'enfonça, comme aspirée, dans un gouffre sans fin.

.

.

* * *

À SUIVRE...


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapitre 2 : Où vont les voyageurs perdus ?

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis restée là, allongée au sol. mais lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais entourée d'une dizaine de personnes qui, à peine avais-je ouvert un œil, m'assaillirent de questions.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? Commença une jeune fille qui se trouvait à ma gauche.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? Enchaina cette fois ci un garçon à ma droite.  
Je tentais de répondre à chaque questions que l'on me posait, mais je ne faisais que béguailler, sans parvenir à aligner 2 mots convenablement. je n'arrivais pas à comprendre où je me trouvais et aucun des visages qui m'entouraient ne me semblaient familier.  
- Attendez ! Laissez-la respirer ! dis une fille qui avançait dans notre direction, je m'appelle Judy, je vais t'aider à te lever.  
Je lui souris et attrapa la main qu'elle me tendait. Je me laissa guider par elle et son amie. On traversa le couloir, pour passer dans le wagon suivant, sans que les autres enfants ne nous quitent des yeux.  
Et là, tout me revint d'un coup : le Hogwarts Epress, L'attaque des Mangemorts et le sort qui m'avait frappé en plein cœur. je me trouvais toujours dans un train, or il n'y avait aucune trace de quelconque combat ayant eu lieu ici, et aucune trace non plus des jumeaux et de Luna...

Nous entrámes dans un compartiment où, poussant leurs sacs, elles me firent une petite place afin que je puisse m'asseoir.  
- Alors ! Ça va mieux ? me demanda une petite brune assez rondouillette.  
J'acquisais, en hochant la tête.  
- Je suis bien dans le Hogwarts Express ?  
- Bien sûr ! Où voudrais-tu être d'autre ? Tu ne te souviens de rien ? tu étais dans le couloir, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui c'est passé. Mais Dann a entendu un grand bruit, alors il s'est levé et t'a trouvé écroulée par terre. me raconta Judy.  
- Ah... Oui... Où sont Luna, Maria et Abel ?  
- Qui ça ? Je ne connais personne ayant de tels noms. Ils sont en 6ème années ?  
- Oui.  
Elles se regardèrent un instant, mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient connaître mes meilleurs amis.  
- Et bien je ne vois pas qui c'est ! Mais tu es nouvelle toi, non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tes amis sont sûrement dans une autre école, tu as dû confondre, affirma Judy.  
Je réfléchie quelques secondes, puisque je ne connaissais personne dans ce train, peu de choix s'offraient à moi :  
~ soit je n'allais pas réellement vers Hogwarts et j'avais atterri, par je ne sais quel sortilège, dans un autre train.  
~ ou bien je me trouvais dans une autre époque, passé ou futur, et j'allais belle et bien en direction de Hogwarts.  
~ ou enfin, je rêvais ! Même si ce rêve me paraissait trop réaliste !  
- Au fait, je m'appelle Aurore Beauclaire, reprit la petite rondouillette, et toi ?  
Très surprise, je m'empressa de répondre :  
- Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley !  
Aurore BEAUCLAIRE ! À l'entente de ce nom un choc électrique m'avait parcouru tout le corps. C'était ma grand-mère maternelle ! Maintenant que j'y pensais, son visage me disait quelque chose. J'avais vu des photos d'elle lorsqu'elle était jeune, et c'était le portrait exacte de la fille qui se trouvait en ce moment même en face de moi. Je conclue donc que j'étais retournée dans le passé. L'une de mes précédentes hypothèses était ainsi vérifiée ! Je fis un rapide calcul et trouva que je me trouvais environs 50 ans en arrière  
Et pour éviter toutes confusions, et me rendant bien à l'évidence que aucune de ces personnes ne pouvaient déjà me connaître à cet époque étant donné que je n'étais pas encore née, j'affirma que oui, effectivement, j'étais nouvelle.  
Elles m'expliquerent tout dans les moindres détails, autant me parlant des professeurs que des règles de l'établissement, en ignorant que je savais déjà la plupart de ce qu'elles me racontaient.  
J'étais surtout intéressée par ce qu'elles me disaient sur les enseignants, puisque ceux-là je ne pourrais pas tous les connaître, comme certains ne seraient peut-être plus là dans le futur !  
J'appris que Judy et Aurore étaient toutes deux à Griffondor, de par leur gentillesse et leur grande ouverture d'esprit, j'avais en plus de toute façon exclu Serpentard !

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans que l'on ne se lasse de bavarder.  
A l'approche de Hogwarts, on enfila nos robes de sorciers et on rangea tous les sachets de sucreries, qui étaient vides à présent, dans nos sacs. Le train s'arrêta et on descendit sur le quai.  
Là j'entendis une voix rauque qui criait pour se faire entendre dans tout ce chahut :  
- Les premières années, par ici, suivez-moi !  
Je fus surprise de trouver là, non pas un petit bonhomme chaleureux qui a toujours un sourire au lèvres et qui nous accueillait chaque années à Hogwarts, mais un vieil homme, très grand et très maigre. Il était bossu et sa démarche claudiquante n'était pas du tout rassurante.  
J'aperçue les 1ère années se regrouper. Ils étaient intimidés par ce vieil homme, apellé Lorgus Callister d'après ce que m'avait dit Aurore, ainsi ne faisant bruit, ils le suivirent en pressant le pas.  
On monta dans l'une des nombreuses calèches qui allaient nous acheminer jusqu'au château. Cette dernière étape n'eut beau durer qu'une dizaine de minutes, je me sentis rapidement somnoler sous la cadence régulière des etranges chevaux ailés qui tiraient nos calèches. C'étaient des sombrals !  
Ce fut Judy qui me tira de mes songes lorsque l'on arriva. À peine avais je posé les pieds au sol, qu'une dame élancée et très élégante m'interpella tout en s'approchant de moi. C'était la professeur de Métamorphose, Mme Minerva McGonagall. Je la reconnue de suite, mais qui aurait cru que la très vieille biques que je connaissais était, 50 ans auparavant, si belle ! J'essaya de paraître un peu moins absourdie et écouta ce qu'elle me disait :  
- Miss Weasley, le directeur, Mr. Dippet, souhaite vous voir dans son bureau, juste après la répartition, afin d'en savoir d'avantage sur vous. Il a été averti de votre arrivée que très tard et sachez qu'il est plutôt rare de voir de nouveaux élèves débarquer à cet âge là... Et donc n'allant pas en 1ère année ! Cependant vous pourrez suivre vos cours de 6ème années comme prévu, si vous êtes a la hauteur, et après avoir été répartie dans une maison comme le font les 1ère années. De même je vous demanderai de suivre leur file quand vous rentrerez dans la grande salle.  
J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation, Mr. Dumbledore, ce n'était pas le même directeur que j'avais eu 50 ans après.. Mais il me semble que ce dernier était déjà là en tant que professeur ! J'avais hate de le voir plus jeune ! Judy me fit un sourire encourageant, tandis qu'Aurore levait le pouce, souriante elle aussi. Puis elles entrèrent dans la grande salle avec tous les autres anciens.

On attendit quelques minutes devant la grande porte qui s'était a présent refermée. Les petits nouveaux semblaient tétanisés, ne sachant pas trop si ce serait un dragon ou un troll qui les attendrait derrières ces portes. Certains plus courageux que d'autres, racontaient des blagues pour distraire les plus timides. Ces petits nains de jardin me rappelèrent bien des souvenirs : moi aussi j'avais craint la répartition à cet âge!  
D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit en grand,et la lumière éblouissante de la salle nous aveugla. Comme des pantins, sans réfléchir, sans parler, on suivit Mme McGonagall, qui était venue nous chercher. On passa entre 2 des 4 très grandes tables qui se prolongeaient jusqu'au fond de la salle, où là il y en avait une 5ème, celle des professeurs, du personnel et du directeur qui siégeait au centre de la table. On s'arrêta juste devant, il y avait l'habituel ancien chapeau rapiécé posé sur un petit tabouret en bois.  
- Lorsque j'appellerai vos noms, vous viendrez vous assoir et vous poserez ce chapeau sur votre tête! Dit Mme McGonagall.  
Étant en fin de la liste avec mon nom en "W", je savais que j'allais attendre un certain temps avant de subir l'épreuve du Choixpeau, j'en profitais donc pour scruter la salle. Certains visages me semblaient familiers, mais tout était incertain, bien trop d'années nous séparaient ! Mon regard s'attarda sur la table des Serpentard, ils étaient tous là, ces pourritures. Je n'avais qu'une envie, leur sauter dessus, les étouffer dans leur douleur, les étriper, les massacrer et bien d'autres rimes en -er , égorger cette saleté de Bellatrix qui allait torturer plus tard des quantités exécrables de pauvres personnes. En réalité je voulais les voir, chacun d'eux, bruler sur un grand bûché, le bûché de l'enfer. Je voulais qu'il souffre pour tout ce qu'ils allaient faire endurer au monde plus tard. Je les haïssaient tous. Mais je ne pouvait rien faire, pas là, pas maintenant. Et puis qu'en savaient-ils de leur avenir ? Pour le plus grand nombre ils avaient certainement déjà cette soif du pouvoir malsain, mais combien savaient réellement ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux plus tard ? Des abominations certes ! Mes yeux continuèrent leur promenade pour s'arrêter net sur Jedusor. Il était là, froid, glacial même. Il semblait tellement sur de lui, je remarqua deux filles plus à sa gauche, elles étaient en admiration et faisaient tout pour attirer son attention. Mais de tout évidence, il était indifférent. Indifférent aussi au groupe qui l'entourait, ces personnes qui pensaient être son ami, mais qui n'étaient en faite qu'esclaves d'un plan machiavélique certainement déjà en route. Je le vis négligemment croquer dans un biscuit que lui tendait Lucius Malfoy. De toute évidence il ne pouvait attendre la fin de la répartition et le tapement de main de Armando Dippet faisant apparaitre le festin pour se nourrir. Il releva soudainement la tête, comme alerté d'un son et son regard se plongea directement dans le mien. Plusieurs mètres nous séparaient, certes, mais j'étais sure que c'était moi qu'il fixait. Je soutins le regard, il en fit de même.

Il était si pénétrant, si intense ce regard, que si ça n'avait pas été Tom, j'aurais pu dire qu'il était beau de se mêler à l'azur de ses yeux ! Je repris néanmoins mes esprits et reporta mon attention sur le Choixpeau. Mme Mcgonagall venait d'appeler un certain Wilfrid Voomer. Le jeune homme s'avança, transis de peur, et s'assit sur le tabouret. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau s'exclama "Serdaigle" avec tant de convictions que le petit sursauta. Mme Mcgonagall ré-enroula ensuite son parchemin contenant la liste des élèves, puis s'adressa à tous les élèves de la grande salle :  
- Nous avons cette année une nouvelle élève assez particulière ! En effet, elle nous vient paraît il des pays de l'est où elle aurait déjà commencé un cursus scolaire de magie. Elle se nomme Ginny Weasley et reprendra donc les cours avec les 6eme années, cela devrait correspondre à ton niveau dit-elle, en s'adressant cette fois ci directement à moi. Il ne me reste qu'à voir quelle maison te conviendrait le mieux ! Veux tu bien t'avancer et t'asseoir à ton tour sur le petit tabouret.  
Je me leva, intimidée par tous ces regards braqués sur moi, et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade au devant des grandes tables. J'avais effectivement inventée l'histoire d'une école de magie dans les pays slaves ainsi qu'un déménagement de mes parents pour leurs fonctions d'ambassadeur de la magie, afin de pouvoir intégrer Poudlard facilement. Pour avoir déjà été envoyé à Griffondor dans le futur, je n'avais aucune surprise tant à l'issue de cette épreuve. Cependant une idée me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'avais vu Tom... J'ignorais combien de temps je resterai à cette époque, mais que ce soit à jamais, suffisamment longtemps ou seulement quelques jours, je pourrais tenter de me rapprocher de Tom ou d'en apprendre d'avantage sur lui. Afin de comprendre comment il en est arrivé là, pour dans le futur le vaincre, ou bien tenter, s'il en est encore possible, de le dissuader de vouloir devenir le maître du monde ! Le seul moyen était donc d'intégrer la maison de Serpentard ! J'allais devoir avoir recoure à la supplication, car je doute fort d'avoir un esprit lâche et le Choixpeau le verra très vite. Tandis que je m'asseyais et posais le chapeau difforme sur ma tête, je percevais des chuchotements de part et d'autres de la salle. Tous me fixaient avec une curiosité certaine. Je ne m'attarde pas longtemps sur eux, sentant que le Choixpeau, au-dessus de moi, entreprenait son analyse. Avant même qu'il n'est eu le temps de s'écrier Griffondor, je répéta dans ma tête, à vitesse phénoménale, "Serpentard, mais pas Griffondor". De toute évidence ça l'intrigua, puisqu'il me murmura :  
- pourquoi donc "pas Griffondor" ? Je perçois tant de courage et de bravoure en toi ! Je ne te vois nul part ailleurs !  
Je continua de le supplier de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Il avait senti ma puissante résignation, car, convaincu, il finit par me chuchoter :  
- Après tout, tu sembles ambitieuse et ton plan caché au fond de ton esprit est sans aucun doute très malicieux... Aussi je te laisse une chance de te faire une place au milieux de ces Roublards ! SERPENTARD, s'écria-t'il enfin.  
Sa voix avait résonné dans toute la grande salle. j'aperçus alors les deux jeunes filles rencontrées dans le train, elle avait un air stupéfié sur le visage. Apparemment elles ne pensaient pas que je finirais dans cette maison, peut être regrettaient elles de m'avoir adressé la parole ? J'étais bien au courant des relations qu'avait Serpentard avec les autres maisons, ainsi ça ne m'étonnait pas ! Je chercha leur regard, puis leur adressa un sourire pour leur faire comprendre que je pouvais être une Serpentard des plus gentille et que je souhaitais conserver notre amitié, mais elles détournèrent la tête et je sentis que notre bonne entente était déjà révolue !  
Je me sentis un peu honteuse de rejoindre la grande table aux couleurs vert et argent. Je dissimula cependant ma gêne et, mine de rien, me posa entre une première année que j'avais aperçu précédemment et qui abordait déjà une mine des plus hautaine, et un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge, et dont j'ignorais tout. Il avait l'air assez timide et n'avait pas l'air de se sentir à sa place lui non plus, c'est sans doute ce qui m'avait poussé à me mettre à ses côtés. J'avais l'impression qu'au moins, lui ne m'assaillirait pas de questions des le premier jour ! Car il me faudra du temps pour prévoir certaines réponses et m'inventer une histoire crédible sur ma vie passée !

Je fus soulagée de constater que la plupart des regards avaient fini par se désintéresser de moi et chacun des élèves avaient repris cours à leurs bavardages. Je jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers Tom, il était complètement de dos, et en grande discussion avec un jeune homme assez petit mais pourtant intimidant, puisqu'il était très massif. Et je pus assurer qu'il s'agissait dans doute d'avantage de muscle que d'embonpoint ! Je reporta mon attention sur mon voisin. Sa silhouette était plutôt grande et mince. Il avait les cheveux noir de jais, lisse et mi-long, lui tombant ainsi sur le visage qu'il gardait baisser comme pour se protéger du monde environnant. Il ne s'occupait de personne et personne ne semblait se soucier de lui. J'attendais qu'il lève la tête afin de mieux l'observer, mais comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il se détourna de moi pour parler avec un autre garçon à sa gauche. Apparemment il n'était pas si seul que ça, j'avais eu tort de me préoccuper du sort d'un Serpentard ! Quoi qu'il en soit je distinguais encore moins bien son visage et je me perdis alors à la contemplations de son dos. J'étais tellement égarée au plus profondes de mes réflexions, qu'une jeune fille en face de moi du m'interpeler à plusieurs reprise avant que je ne comprenne que c'était à moi qu'on s'adressait.  
- Salut, je m'appelle Peggy et toi c'est Ginny c'est ça ?  
- Salut, oui c'est ça, Ginny, répondis-je méfiante.

.

.

* * *

.

A SUIVRE...

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**_Chapitre 3 :_ **Ce jeune homme ne serait pas un peu trop prétentieux par hasard.

..

.

Je parla avec Peggy tout le long du repas, enfin c'est surtout elle qui s'exprima ! D'une je préférais ne pas attirer l'attention en racontant mon histoire, de deux, elle était assez orgueilleuse et aimer vanter les mérites de sa famille. Pour autant je l'avais trouvé sympathique, plus que son amie à sa droite, qui semblait jalouse de l'importance que Peggy me portait ! Pour éviter des complications, je dis que j'étais enfant unique, et laissa entendre que ma relation avec mes parents était moindre et distante ! Ainsi, moins il y aura de détails, moins je ne risque de faire des gaffes !  
Lorsque les élèves eurent achever la dégustation des multiples desserts qui ornaient les tables et bu quelques tisanes à la menthe ou des laits chauds au miel, de quoi apaiser leurs esprits, tous se levèrent afin de rejoindre leurs salles commune ! J'entendis plusieurs préfets appeler les premiers années à la suivre. Je me fonda dans la masse pour sortir de la grande salle, avant de me diriger en direction de la grande tour Est, pour retrouver le directeur Dippet dans son bureau.  
Je traversa les longs corridors avec vitesse. J'avais beau connaître à la perfection les lieux et m'y sentir chez moi, je ressentais un certain malaise. Des murmures sortant des tableaux me parvenaient aux oreilles et amplifiaient mon angoisse. Arrivée devant la gargouille de pierre tournante, je me rendus compte que j'ignorais le mot de passe. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Dumbledore à ma droite. Il avançait lentement le long du couloir, sa robe bleu nuit étaient parsemée d'étoiles scintillantes provoquant ainsi un halo lumineux autour de son corps. La scène semblait irréelle. Sa barbe était bien moins longue que dans les souvenirs et ses rides inexistantes. Pourtant son visage portait déjà les marques de la vieillesse et sa chevelure était déjà blanche neige.  
- Je suis étonné de te trouver ici ! Est-ce le professeur McGonagall qui t'a conduit là ? Me demanda-t'il.  
- Non monsieur.  
- Ah, tu as du flair alors pour avoir trouvé aussi facilement le bureau ! Tu sembles avoir déjà bien apprivoisé les lieux ! Dit-il avec un sourire mêlé à un certain étonnement.  
- Non non ! Me rattrapais-je rapidement, consciente de ma bêtise. Effectivement, je n'étais pas censée connaître le plan du château, comment avais je pu passer a côté de ce détail ! C'est une élève de Serpentard, Peggy Windson, qui m'a expliqué où se trouvait le bureau du directeur, monsieur, continuais-je.  
- Hum, je comprend mieux ! Suçacide, ajouta-t'il en s'adressant à la gargouille. Celle-ci représentait un aigle dont les ailes s'ouvraient, comme s'il était prêt à prendre son envol. Nous montâmes sur le petit escalier qu'elle surplombait puis elle tourna sur elle-même tout en montant au travers d'un long puit en pierre de grès. Enfin, la gargouille s'arrêta, nous faisions fasse à un spacieux corridor au fond duquel se trouvait une imposante porte en bois. Dumbledore l'ouvrit et me fit signe d'entrer. Puis il me laissa face au directeur, un petit homme frêle, bien moins intimidant que celui que je venais de quitter.

Dippet ne s'attarda pas aussi longtemps que je l'avais crains sur les détails du fonctionnement du château, sur les cours et les options, dieu merci ! Cela m'aurait été barbant de réentendre tout ce que je savais déjà ! Il me dit simplement qu'en cas de moindre soucis, je ne devais surtout pas hésiter à en parler à un professeur ou à lui même . Puis je quitta son bureau, accompagné du professeur Zépharin, maître des potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il l'avait convoqué pour me le présenter, et pour qu'il m'emmene vers ma salle commune respective. Je sentais que les chaudes couleurs rouge et or allaient me manquer. Mais je m'y ferais, après tout le vert va aussi très bien avec les cheveux roux !  
Lorsque la gargouille nous eût ramené dans l'un des grands couloirs du château, je sursauta tout en poussant un petit cri de surprise, en voyant la personne qui attendait à deux mètres de nous. Si je m'attendais à le revoir. Le jeune homme leva les yeux, apparemment aussi effrayé, mais plus par mon cri qu'à mon apparition.  
- Ginny, je te présente Tom Jedusor, il est préfet de Serpentard. Il va te conduire à votre salle commune et t'expliquer où se situe tes dortoirs, m'expliqua Zépharin.  
J'acquiesçais de la tête, sentir la presence du démoniaque Voldemort aussi près de moi était décidément très perturbant et angoissant.  
- Au fait, le. Directeur m'a chargé de te dire que tu serais également préfète de Serpentard aux cotés de Tom. Ils sont chaque année au nombre de deux par maison, et le précédent à quitter l'école. Mr Dippet a pensé que ce serait bien pour vous familiariser avec votre maison plus rapidement, de vous nommer à ce poste. Soyez compétente. Sur ce, dépêchez vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs et de vous coucher.  
Tom interrompit la lecture de son parchemin et m'invita à le suivre.  
- Alors je te fais tellement d'effet que ça, qu'il faut que pousses des hurlements en me voyant dit-il, un sourire séduisant au coin.  
Profondément gênée, je baissa les yeux, décidément il allait s'imaginer des choses. J'essaya de répliquer, mais ne sortit de ma gorge que quelques bégaiements qu'il interrompit comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu m'exprimer.  
- Tache à l'avenir de te comporter normalement, si déjà tu es préfète. De plus ce serait honteux pour notre maison, et puis... Je ne veux pas d'une admiratrice supplémentaire !  
Non mais quel orgueil ! Je sentis la colère monter en moi, mais la réfrénai aussi vite, consciencieuse que ce n'était pas le moment de m'attirer des ennuis.  
Je jetais à nouveau un coup d'oeil en sa direction et constatais qu'il avait déjà reporté toute son attention au contenu du parchemin qu'il tenait en main. Il semblait ouvertement m'ignorer.

Lorsque l'on arriva dans les cachots, il bifurqua vers la droite, un couloir que je n 'avais auparavant jamais emprunté. Il semblait y avoir tellement d'intersections et de virages que j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne réussirais à retrouver mon chemin. On arriva enfin devant une immense porte à barreaux en acier, derrière laquelle se trouvait une seconde porte, cette fois en en bois. Il s'arrêta devant et murmura une formule :  
- Alohomora !  
Les deux portes s'ouvrirent subitement en même temps. Je trouvais la formule un peu trop simple et accessible à tout le monde pour en faire la clé d'ouverture à leur salle commune, mais je franchis le seuil de la porte derrière Tom et vis derrière qu'une galerie un plus étroite continuait encore sur une dizaine de mètres. Au bout de celle-ci se trouvait un immense portrait d'un imposant Châtelain tenant fermement une épée et de l'autre main les brides de son cheval qui se postait fier en arrière de son maître. Quand il nous vit, il pointa sa dague avec violence en notre direction tout en s'écriant "mot de passe ? ".  
- Sang Pur, dis Tom avec la plus grande impassibilité.  
Le noble homme rangea le fleuret dans son fourreau puis le tableau pivota, laissant apparaitre une ouverture dans le mur de pierre. Celui-ci était humide, froid et était décoré de diverses sculptures de serpents et autres monstres marins effrayants. Ces haut-reliefs auraient pu dissuader tous visiteurs importuns de continuer son chemin. On pénétra alors dans la salle commune, une ambiance assez sombre et glauque régnait, avec une domination du vert émeraude et du gris argent, les fauteuils en cuir recouvert de soie, la tapisserie à l'effigie de Salazard Serpentard et les nombreuses statuettes de serpents, je n'aurais pu ne pas deviner dans quelle maison je me trouvais. On marcha vers le centre de la pièce, passant devant un long Aquarium dans lequel nageaient d'étranges poissons. Le feu d'une énorme cheminée au fond de la pièce, projeté des ombres et des lumières dansantes devant mes yeux. Je sentis ces derniers s'assoupirent et conclut qu'il était temps que je me couche !  
- Bon te voici dans la salle de commune de Serpentard. Les dortoirs pour filles se situent là haut, me dit Tom, tout en désignant un escalier dans mon dos. Celui pour les garçons est au fond du couloir que tu vois là à droite, me dit-il toujours en l'indiquant du doigt.  
Je remarquai que son ton était froid et méprisant. De toute évidence, cela l'ennuyait profondément de devoir faire visiter les lieux à une petite nouvelle et il semblait avoir hâte que ça en finisse ! Il ne m'accordait pas un seul regard, et j'estimais qu'il se devait de m'accorder d'avantage de considération, par pure politesse avant tout. Assez énervée par son attitude, je l'arrêta donc :  
- D'accord, merci beaucoup, je pense que je parviendrait à me débrouiller pour ce qui est du reste, je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps.  
Il dut remarquer le timbre brusque de ma voix, car il sembla subitement reprendre conscience que j'existais en tant qu'être humain bien réel, et plongea ses yeux dans les miens, plutôt surpris par l'intonation sèche que j'avais prise.  
- Très bien, donc j'imagine qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous indiquer où se trouvent les douches et les lieux d'aisance. Pourtant il ne serait pas trop déplaisant que vous vous fassiez une petite toilette avant de vous coucher... À moins que vous ne vouliez totalement dégouter vos camarades de chambres dès la première impression.

Pas moyen de dormir, bien que je tente de garder les yeux fermés pour sombrer vers le pays des rêves, mes pensées reviennent toujours vers ce qui venait de ce passer dans la salle commune... Les paroles de Tom m'avaient vraiment vexé, je me souviens être devenue très raide et que mes jambes ont commencé à trembler de colère ! Qu'avait-Il insinué là, que je puais ? J'avais repris brusquement mes bagages en main et avais filé dans le dortoir des filles, où je m'étais installée au seul lit encore fait. J'avais rapidement rangé toutes mes affaires dans l'armoire vide à côté et m'étais couché. Mais depuis, rien, tandis ce que toutes les autres filles dormaient déjà. Je laissa alors mon esprit vagabonder de part et d'autre de la chambre. Elle n'était pas si différente que celle de Griffondor, ce n'était pas les mêmes couleurs qui ornaient les décorations et les couvre-lits et elle paraissait peut être juste plus lugubre, mais sinon lits et armoires étaient semblables de même que les édredons, qui étaient tout aussi confortables  
Quand je repense à la scène, on aurait cru qu'il avait fait une vaine tentative pour me rattraper... Mais ce devait être rien de plus qu'une illusion, n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Voldemort. Enfin, il ne l'est pas encore c'est vrai, mais je suis sure qu'il a déjà assez d'idées noires pour assassiner quelqu'un dès demain. Peut-être l'a-t-il déjà fait...

.

.

* * *

A SUIVRE...

.


End file.
